


even if i act like everything is fine, i can't lie

by soobasaur



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, I'm crying, Jeongin braces, M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, but i assure you they lover each other a lot, jeongin is so cute, minho is so sweet, theyre the couple you don't know is a couple cus they never do pda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soobasaur/pseuds/soobasaur
Summary: jeongin gets a little self conscious about his braces and minho is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	even if i act like everything is fine, i can't lie

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D i jeongin is absolutely adorable with braces so i thought why not add to the jeongin braces tag.  
> this is rlly short but very fluffy so i hope you enjoy <3 and if you yourself are feeling self conscious about your teeth here's your reminder that you're beautiful !!

_ Jeongin hasn’t smiled as much as he usually does,  _ was Minho’s first thought as he notices the younger sit across the table from him, sipping on the same juice box he has all lunch hour.

The kid usually shovels down as much food as possible before his next class, even stealing some from his fellow hyungs despite their half hearted protests, as if any of them could say no to Jeongin. Minho knew finding comfort in food was a very common habit amongst college students, especially amongst his group of friends. 

But Minho couldn’t help but notice something a little off with the younger, the way he hardly touched his food or gave a full blown grin despite the constant flow of terrible dad jokes from chan. Jeongin usually loved that sort of thing.

It made him worry something was going on with the younger.

As he was brooding to himself he heard Jeongin bid them a goodbye, as he usually did ten minutes before lunch actually ended to rush towards his next class across campus, and shrug on his backpack and make his way out.

Minho waited a couple minutes to remain inconspicuous before he said farewell to his friends and followed his target.

He watched as Jeongin took a different route then usual and turned to the nearest bathroom. 

Minho decided to stand outside the door and opened up GenShin on his phone as he waited for the younger to come out so they could talk. He gave the younger about seven minutes, but when those minutes had passed and he still hadn’t appeared he took matters into his own hands and nudged the door open as he stepped inside. 

He was met with the younger staring on at the mirror as he wore a hesitant smile on his face, shyly sliding his finger over his teeth, grimacing. Jeongin’s eyes held a gloss over them, he looked like he was on the verge of tears. 

The elder quickly made his presence known by clearing his throat, resulting in the younger getting startled and slightly jumping, but after realizing it was just Minho he quickly rubbed at his eyes and gave him a shy smile.    
  
“Hey hyung,” he mumbled, making way to leave the bathroom before Minho gently caught his arm, blocking his path.

  
“What’s up with you today? Did something happen?” Minho questioned, releasing his hold on Jeongin as the younger ducked his head down in shame.   
  
There was a moment of silence between them before the younger spoke once again,

  
“Do you think i’m pretty hyung?” Jeongin tentatively spoke, his head kept down as he refused to make eye contact with the elder.

“Of course you are,” Minho said without hesitation, was Jeongin just worried about his appearance today, or had someone made him worry about it? If so Minho was ready to beat the shit out of them-

As if reading his rather violent thoughts, Jeongin patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. “I’m fine hyung, I just-”   
  
“Did you get braces?” Minho interrupted, his eyes averted to Jeongin’s plush lips, his hand moving to get a look before the younger tilted his head down.

“Yeah,” Jeongin sighed, holding his palm against his mouth as Minho furrowed his eyebrows at him, removing his hand.    
  
“Why have you been hiding it? You look adorable,” Minho reassured, sliding his thumb across Jeongin’s bottom lip, giving an involuntary smile as the cute pink rubber bands Jeongin had picked out.    
  
“It’s weird,” Jeongin insisted, closing his lips as Minho inched his face closer, “It’s cute,” Minho repeated, pulling on Jeongin’s lower lip until it jutted out in a pout. “Smile for me baby,” the elder ordered, letting go of the younger’s lips as he let out an unsure smile, which only made the grin on Minho’s face grow wider.

“See? Look how cute you are,” Minho assured, turning Jeongin around to face the mirror as he hooked his arms around the younger’s neck, planting a soft kiss on his neck.

“Thanks hyung,” Jeongin whispered, looking up to meet the elder’s gaze, fully turning around to give him a proper hug. The elder pulled away slightly to tilt the younger’s chin up, leaning towards him as he attached his soft lips onto Jeongin’s more chapped ones, licking the younger’s bottom lip in an attempt to moisturise them. 

They stayed like that for a while before they parted, Minho giving one last peck before leading the Jeongin out the door, who now held a full grin on his face and his boyfriend hanging off his arms.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! if u wanna talk more hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/feIixsbf)
> 
> leave me a comment if you enjoyed, it makes me day :D


End file.
